Crowfeather and Leafpool
by FatKatLover
Summary: This story is about Leafpool and Crowfeather.  you will have to read and find out what happens! will Leafpool slap him in his face? will she love him forever? will their clans keep them apart? again? will their kits want them anymore? read and review!


**Alright people, I've gotten a lot of good reviews for this story. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in SOO long. I have rewritten this story because I didn't know where to go with, I like it a lot more now and hope you do to! Thank you for waiting for me to do this, I know it's been a long time. And also forgive me if everything isn't perfectly correct to the books because I haven't read them in a couple years. Thanks again!**

Crowfeather's POV

The moon was still shining above the cats' heads as Crowfeather was trying to catch up to Leafpool to talk to her about what had just taken place.

He had just caught up with Brambleclaw, who was mumbling under his breath, "How could she do this to me… I thought I was their father… love her…" Crowfeather wasn't sure what it all meant but he knew he needed to find Leafpool, so he started running through the ThunderClan cats. He ran right into Cloudtail.  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!"  
Crowfeather didn't stop to apologize. He ran after Leafpool's disappearing figure. He ran into a couple other cats before he could see Leafpool: her light brown tabby fur was so beautiful in the moonlight. She was padding beside Firestar, staring at her paws as she went along. Crowfeather's heart drooped when he saw the sadness in Leafpool's eyes. He couldn't bear to see his love like this. He slid between some cats to come up right beside Leafpool. He longed to brush his fur close to hers. But she stepped away from him when he stepped up. He had to apologize for what had happened. And he had to tell her what he was going to do.

"Crowfeather, why are you here?" Leafpool demanded, "Haven't you done enough?"

"Leafpool…" He meowed trying to find the right words. "Can we talk?"  
Leafpool's eyes softened and she padded away from the path and down to the boarder with

Windclan. Crowfeather followed you soft paw steps and moonlit fur.

Crowfeather watched Leafpool sit down in a soft grassy spot near the river. He moved closer to her and sat himself down beside her.  
"Crowfeather," Leafpool started.  
"Leafpool, I know I can't be apart of Windclan anymore and I know Thunderclan doesn't want me—"  
"That's not true! I know Firestar would let you join us. I've told you that before." Leafpool meowed.

"Leafpool, be realistic. Firestar may accept me into your clan, but the rest of the cats wont want me there. I've decided I'm going to leave the clans."  
"What!?" Leafpool jumped to her feet and faced Crowfeather. "You can't!"  
"Now that I've lost my clan and my kits hate me and my true love doesn't want me, I must leave." Crowfeather meowed examining his paws.  
"Crowfeather, I know you feel like the worst is at your doorstep but we can get through this, together." Crowfeather looked up into Leafpool's loving eyes.  
"Leafpool, you know there is nothing I can do to reverse what has happened. And honestly I would never take back one moment we've been together. But I know it's time for me to leave." Crowfeather moved away form Leafpool.  
"Crowfeather, don't do this! I still love you!" Leafpool cried.

"Leafpool, find someone else. Find someone you can be with." Crowfeather murmured padding away.  
"Crowfeather! There is no one else; I will only ever love you!" Crowfeather could hear the pain in his mates cry. The pain made his heartache. He knew he was doing what was best for both of them. But he also knew the pain that she was feeling, because it was in him too. The feeling that he had torn his heart out and left in behind was overwhelming.  
Crowfeather heard the mourning cry behind him as he stepped into the cover of the moor.

Leafpool POV

Leafpool feel to the ground and covered her head with her paws. Crowfeather had left her. He had stolen her heart and then broken it to pieces. She lay there and wallowed in her self pity.  
She heard paw steps coming toward her. For a moment she thought Crowfeather was coming back to her. But when she looked up she saw a shining golden cat.

Firstar's POV

Firestar had watched Crowfeather and Leafpool move away from the other Thunderclan cats. He waited a moment and then followed the young couple.  
"That's not true!" Leafpool was meowing when he slid into the bushes to watch them. He listening intently to hear every word that was said and he watched Crowfeather walk away from his daughter. He heard his daughters cries and watched her mourn for this cat. Firestar's heart began to hurt for his daughter.  
_ 'No cat is going to get away with hurting _my_ kit'_ Firestar thought as he followed Crowfeather's trail.  
Firestar caught up to Crowfeather within moments. Before Crowfeather even had time to turn to see his attacker Firestar was on top of him.


End file.
